


【Ai游】Little cry of stars

by Randeringing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randeringing/pseuds/Randeringing
Summary: 关键词：公众场合 道具爽璜短打
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 7





	【Ai游】Little cry of stars

**Author's Note:**

> 最近在尝试关键词写璜段，本来不想为璜段取名字，但实在不知道怎么处理标题。（…）  
> 可能还会写很多个，争取每个关键词都尝试写。

“啊啊、小游作，这里的风景真是好呢～”  
Ai紧紧贴着他的身体，语气调笑地对他说道。

坐在游乐园的游览车上，不认识的男男女女打趣嬉闹交谈的声音在窄小有限的空间里嘈杂地在他的耳朵旁滚来滚去。  
藤木游作不喜欢和人有肢体接触。他一边坐着一个陌生的男乘客，另一边是笑嘻嘻的Ai，拥挤的车上每个人都很无奈地彼此摩擦挤压，但这也并没有影响到游客们高涨的热情。他们说着笑着指着路过的行人或者游乐设施，兴高采烈地讨论下一个游玩的地点。  
藤木游作埋下头，显出冷淡的样子，也并没有回应Ai的话语。周围的人也看不清他的神情。  
Ai撇了撇嘴。

藤木游作的身体突然弹跳了一下，把他身边的男乘客吓了一跳，有些埋怨地瞪视了他一眼倒也没有说些什么。男乘客冷静下来却发现有些不对劲，他旁边这个还穿着校服的高中生男孩子好像有些不舒服。这个男孩子一直低着头不说话，也不看他，手紧紧攒着拳头按在膝盖上，身体微微颤抖，尤其是大腿颤抖得特别厉害，嘴里也发出细细的呜咽声，很微弱，声音的主人似乎并不希望别人发现自己的异样。  
是不是有些不舒服？陌生而好心的男乘客并没有计较之前的事，有些担忧地发问。  
那个男孩子终于抬起头，露出一张清秀漂亮的脸孔，绿色像翡翠一样的眼睛有些湿润地看着他，脸庞红得有些不正常。他紧紧抿着唇，皱着眉头，不说话，只是摇头，略显单薄的肩膀微微颤抖着。他一旁那个高他半个头的男性亲昵地揽过他的肩膀，让那个高中生的视线从男乘客的身上转向自己的怀里。

“我是这孩子的哥哥哦。他没有什么不舒服的。你说是吧，小游作？”  
Ai看着游作，亲昵地和他更加靠近。肉体紧紧贴近的燥热让少年忍不住闷哼了一声，随即像是意识到了什么，狠狠低下头再也不发出什么声音。  
Ai摆着无辜的表情在某个他人看不见的地方将开关一口气调到了最高处，果然，怀中的少年颤抖得更加厉害了，却克制住自己不要弹跳起来，也不要发出什么多余的声音。  
Ai有些轻蔑地瞥了一眼游作身边的乘客，对方从他浅色的金色眼瞳里看出了超出生命的冷漠。简直不像一个人类。男乘客汗颜地撇过头不再进行那样令人心悸的对视。

“不要随便跟他说话。你们看起来真烦啊。”Ai仿佛耐心透支了一般，语气冷漠，“那就这样吧。我和游作换个位置，游作坐在里面一点好了。这样应该就会好很多吧？”  
他不由分说让游作和他交换了位置，自己担任他的人类与其他人类的隔离墙。游作坐到了后排靠边的位置，身体瘫软地倚靠着墙角，Ai侧过身，外人看不太清里面是什么样子。

“Ai……他只是好心，没必要、唔呃、那样说话。”  
“那就不那样说话咯。我们是出来玩的嘛，没必要让小游作不开心哦。”Ai转过眼睛看着他，金色的眼瞳胶着在他身上一动不动。  
“反正那些人本来也是不重要的东西。”他无所谓地说道，“在你死之后，我才意识到，我想要与之共同生存下去的人类其实只有你。而失去了你的人类群体与我没有任何关系。”

他们互相说话的声音很小，几乎就是嗫嚅在嘴边吐露的话语，没有人听见他们的对话。  
身旁的乘客因为之前的事情在旁窃窃私语了起来，埋怨或是和认识的人讨论了几句便一笔带过了这一陌生人的琐碎事件，开始聊起了玩耍八卦又或者关乎爱恋和未来的理想话语。车内的声音依然嘈杂，他们的对话被淹没在人群的嬉闹声里。而那些嬉闹的声音在彼此注视的两个人耳中又仿佛遥远了起来，因为他们听到了对方的声音。

Ai亲昵地在游作的脸庞啾了一口，有点嫩。游作皱着眉头冲了他一个不悦的眼神，表示现在不是在家里，是在公众场合。  
Ai摇了摇头，露出狡黠的笑：“这是决斗输了的惩罚，小游作答应了就不要反悔哦。”

他摸了摸遥控器，在中档和高档之间反复按动。游作咬了咬牙，唔得一声低下头没有理会他。Ai只能看见一片阴影投在游作的面部，看不见他的表情。不过也不要紧。  
游作难耐地叠起腿，大腿根部左右来回摩擦着，一只手死死攒紧开始抓起了袖子，抻直了在空气里不自然扭动着，另一只则用力按着墙，企图汲取些冰冷的温度。  
Ai顺着他微微弓起的腰部从间隙里伸手穿进，顺着上衣内里白色衬衫的下摆伸入，再沿着脊线温柔摩挲，手掌下人类温热的躯体簌簌颤抖得更厉害了一些。他变本加厉地顺着沟股的曲线探入高中生深色的校裤里，甚至是蓝白色的棉质内裤下更深的人类肉体。他在饱满的臀瓣处大力摸了一把，对方一言不发，抗拒地把身体转向了更内侧，调整了一个离墙更近的姿势，整个人几乎都要贴在墙上。  
他伸出中指探入臀缝间的隐秘入口，火热的软肉柔顺吸附着他的手指。几个月间的性爱已经让高中生的身体适应了异物的进入，甚至会在小游作想要的时候自动分泌出易于抽插的透明黏液。穴口已经湿漉漉的了，他在湿软的穴内搅动了一下，在深一点的地方摸到了跳蛋。果然还是型号大一点比较好，塞进去的时候还很抗拒，现在看来倒是很舒服呢。

“既然乖乖带着了就要遵守和我的约定哦，可不许反悔，也不准生气。聪明的小游作应该在答应的时候就知道结果会是什么样子的，对吧？”

Ai戏弄地舔了一下他的耳廓，那个他发现的游作的敏感点。对方的身体哆嗦了一下。他再次伸入食指，两根手指在敏感的穴肉里毫无章法地肆意戳弄着，感受着窄小甬道内肠肉湿软热情的吸吮挤压，偶尔点一点更深处还在震动的跳蛋。少年侧着身体垂头不肯看他一眼，克制地咬着牙，偶尔泄漏出几声被压得很低的破碎喘息。  
“第三根了。”Ai说着，插入了第三根手指，看着对方颤抖得越来越厉害的身体，“小游作真的不打算说些什么吗？”  
游作只是抿着唇皱着眉头，最后干脆直接闭上眼睛不看他。  
Ai在湿软的穴肉里抽插了一阵，感到对方的体液分泌得越来越多，敏感的臀瓣紧紧夹着他的手指不放。本来还想再玩弄下敏感点让游作当着所有人的面高潮的，最后还是作罢，有些遗憾地抽手出来，在他的内裤上抹干了手指上透明黏稠的体液。

“真想在这里就把小游作吃掉呢。”  
他微笑地看着游作，浅金的瞳孔闪着晦涩不明的光。

“只可惜人还是有点多了。你知道的，你不喜欢人多的地方，我也一样。人多总是不会出好事情。”  
他在游作喘息着失神地渴望看着他的时候温柔地在对方的嘴角啄了一口。  
“遥控已经关了哦，只是塞着跳蛋走路的话还是可以的吧。”

游览车停下，人群稀稀落落地走开了，嘈杂声逐渐远去。他们慢慢悠悠地停在车上，用话语玩着猫捉老鼠的游戏。藤木游作缓缓站起来，确认周围没有多少人注意到自己，腿有些发软地朝着车下走去。  
Ai笑嘻嘻地跟着他下车，临行前热情地同游览车的司机告了声再见，对方礼貌性地回应，脸孔友善地微笑，脖颈处隐隐闪过菱形方片的蓝色光影，而后消失不见。

“看！那边正好是摩天轮诶！要是不灵梦还在的话肯定会想来玩的吧，只可惜他没有那个福气了。尊也是。”Ai指了指不远处的摩天轮，惊叹道，然后回头看着游作。  
“不过我们还可以玩哦。”他微笑着，“游作和我一起去玩吧～”

游乐园里尽是快乐的声音。亲人、朋友或者情侣聚集在一起徜徉在宽阔的街道上，周围时不时有牵着气球的孩子跑过，带过一阵欢笑的声音。  
藤木游作感到一阵不真实感。

他跟着Ai，走到了摩天轮下，周围围着的大多是情侣和带着孩子来的家长。两个人顺利地买了票进去，走入悬舱，悠悠然升空的感觉让藤木游作的脚有些不稳，他趔趄了一下，Ai扶过他，也没有让他坐在对面，而是让他直接坐在了自己腿上。  
“在这里的话，没有人，就可以自由地吃掉小游作了哦～”  
他一口咬上那段修长白皙的脖颈，又仿佛在吃甜美的冰淇淋一样重重吸吮着。

“要怪就怪小游作输掉了决斗哦，最后的结果是什么样的，小游作应该早就预料到了。啊啊、小游作要是赢了，肯定不会带Ai酱来这么浪漫的地方！这么一看Ai大人还是蛮善良的嘛～”

“嗯……Ai……”  
体内的跳蛋又开始嗡嗡震动了，只有两人的私密空间里，藤木游作不再那么克制自己的反应。他低低喘息着叫出声来，转身面对着Ai坐在对方的大腿上，按着对方的肩膀。  
“唔……嗯……嗯嗯……”  
他猝不及防被Ai按住后脑勺深深地亲吻，对方的另一只手不老实地将他的裤子褪至膝盖，捏了捏触感良好的臀瓣然后顺着粉红的穴口探入，搅弄一阵后捞出里面湿漉漉犹带着黏稠体液的玩具丢到一旁。

藤木游作没有说什么话，或者说，到了这个时候，言语已经没有过大的用处了。他能说的话，在那场决斗里面，已经说得够多了。

两个人热情地缠绵起来。他们现在是情侣。在一场戏剧性的决斗后，脱去了同伴的身份，他们是情侣，却也仍然是彼此的半身。  
但Ai也说不出这是否是两个人关系性的更进一步，但世界线已经决定这样行走了，他不能再重走一次。游作也不能逆转。  
那就这样吧。火热的肢体里，两个人沉默地交流着，Ai痴迷地看着游作，游作沉默地看着他，盛满情欲的绿色眼睛微微眯着，像一只猫。这个时候，他才感觉自己拥有了游作。  
游作双腿环住他的腰，配合着他的抽插，克制地呻吟着。阴茎仿佛要贯穿整个身体一样地在那个本不该接纳物体的部位进进出出，空间里回荡着噗啾噗啾的水声。最开始的时候还会痛苦，但现在他已经习惯了快乐。

摩天轮转过了好多轮，什么时候会停呢？  
游作不知道，但既然Ai把他带到了这里，那自然是什么时候停都可以，而且怎么做不也不会掉下去的，对吧。

他空无一物地接受着性爱，在高空中被激烈地贯穿着，胸前被调教过的敏感的乳粒被抚摸得挺立，按在透明的窗户上，摇晃的视线让他无法看清楚什么场景，他只能隐约看到远处一片模糊而阴沉的天空。  
然后他想起Ai曾经跟他讲过的故事。死去的人类会化作星星，Ai说着，死去的伊格尼斯也会变成伊格尼斯星哦，在天空中都会闪闪发亮。  
Ai一边说着一边看着天空，希冀能够看到些什么，但那个时候正是白天，白昼蒙蔽了他的眼睛。

“啊啊、摩天轮上的风景真好啊～”  
Ai紧紧搂过人类火热的躯体，语气调笑地对他说道。  
“从高处总能看见更多的东西。小游作，你说对吧？”  
现在并不是白天，夜刚刚到，之后又加深了一点。  
游作并没有说话。他闭上了眼睛，害怕自己看到满天的繁星。


End file.
